Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic apparatuses. Semiconductor devices are fabricated by various semiconductor processes. However, since semiconductor devices with smaller size and greater performance are in constant demand, some semiconductor processes are improved and modified.
In an epitaxy process of semiconductor manufacturing, a high-pressure liquefied gas, such as HCl and Cl2, is utilized. Usually, the high-pressure liquefied gas is transmitted to the epitaxy apparatus at a very high pressure, to satisfy the flow rate and pressure requested by the epitaxy apparatus.
In another epitaxy process, a low-pressure liquefied gas is utilized. Due to the characteristics of the low-pressure liquefied gas, the gas cannot be transmitted at a high pressure, and may not satisfy the flow rate and pressure used by the epitaxy apparatus.